


Ponieważ go kocham

by Hildegarda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lazy Sex, M/M, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, ale Derek uratował dzień!, angry Sheriff, dupek zapomniał o urodzinach Stilesa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildegarda/pseuds/Hildegarda
Summary: - Kocham cię - wyszeptał.- Ja ciebie też, Der.I zasnęli. Zmęczeni, ale zrelaksowani i szczęśliwi.Zostali brutalnie obudzeni krzykiem Szeryfa.- Co, do diabła, tu się dzieje?!~Czyli o tym jak to Stiles i Derek są ze sobą od prawie roku i nikt o tym nie wie, a potem dwa tygodnie przed osiemnastymi urodzinami Stilesa nakrywa ich Szeryf.





	

\- Scott, potrzebujesz podwózki?

\- Nie, stary, jadę z Allison.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował mycie naczyń. Zerknął za ramię i zauważył jak Scott z Allison żegnają się z Derekiem. Za ich przykładem poszli Erica i Boyd, Isaac, Lydia i Jackson.

\- Em, przepraszam? - zawołał za nimi Stiles. - A wy gdzie się wybieracie? Isaac, miałeś mi pomóc posprzątać! To samo Boyd! Ej! - krzyknął kiedy wilkołaki wybiegły czym prędzej przez drzwi. - Dopadnę was!

Lydia wywróciła oczami i pomachała Stilesowi na pożegnanie. Potem złapała za ramię Jacksona i wspólnie wyszli. Derek zamknął spokojnie drzwi.

\- To już drugi raz kiedy uciekają - jęczał pod nosem Stiles. Mówił niby sam do siebie, ale wiedział, że Derek go słucha, opierając się o blat za nim. - To nie fair, ciągle zrzucają na mnie jakieś obowiązki. Isaac ostatnio przyniósł do mnie do domu swoje brudne ciuchy, abym mu je wyprał. Rozumiesz to? Chciał abym zrobił za niego pranie! U mnie w domu! Co ja jestem, jego matka?! Erica z Boydem wbili do mnie na kolację. Gdybyś tylko zobaczył minę mojego ojca... Scott oczywiście ciągle anuluje nasze spotkania, aby móc iść na randkę z Allison. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio spędziliśmy wspólnie weekend grając w gry i obżerając się niezdrowym jedzeniem. Stary, wiem, że powinienem się cieszyć jego szczęściem, ale tęsknie za moim przyjacielem! Nawet mój ojciec ostatnio wypytywał mnie na temat Scotta i czy dalej się przyjaźnimy. Rozumiesz to? I co ja mam mu powiedzieć? Że mój przyjaciel porzucił mnie dla dziewczyny? O Boże. Ale to lamersko brzmi...

Stiles kontynuował biadolenie kończąc mycie naczyń. Odkładając ostatni talerz odsunął się od zlewu i stanął koło Dereka przy blacie. Zamilkł, nachylił się i oparł się na łokciach, sięgnął po telefon i sprawdził godzinę. Dochodziła północ. Na szczęście był piątek i nie musiał się martwić o wczesne pójście spać, aby być żywym następnego dnia w szkole.

Chłopak westchnął i zerknął w bok na Dereka. Wilkołak obserwował go uważnie z rozluźnioną miną i rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

\- Co jest, wielkoludzie? Widzisz coś, co ci się podoba?

Derek bez słowa nachylił się i przycisnął usta do szyi Stilesa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i odchylił głowę na bok, dając Derekowi większy dostęp. Wilkołak przesunął językiem po skórze, a Stilesa przeszedł dreszcz. Mężczyzna ustawił się za nastolatkiem i przycisnął swoje krocze do jego tyłka. Stilesa zakręcił biodrami, czując erekcję Dereka. Wilkołak zawarczał gardłowo, z zadowoleniem przyciskając się do niego jeszcze mocniej. Dalej całując go po szyi przesunął dłońmi po jego bokach, a potem sięgnął do przodu. Odpiął guzik, rozpiął rozporek i wsunął rękę w bokserki chłopaka.

Stiles westchnął drżąco, czując ciepłą dłoń na swoim penisie. Derek przesunął nią w górę i dół parę razy, przygryzając skórę na karku Stilesa. Kiedy chłopak był już całkowicie twardy, Hale sprawnie zsunął jego spodnie i bieliznę w dół, uwalniając jego erekcję. Stiles oblizał usta i odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z Derekiem. Oczy mężczyzny świeciły czerwienią Alfy. Stiles uwielbiał ten kolor.

Chłopak sięgnął ręką i wsunął palce we włosy wilkołaka. Pocałowali się; długo i głęboko, ocierając się o siebie nawzajem. W końcu po jakimś czasie Derek przerwał pocałunek i opadł na kolana. Bez zbędnych ceregieli objął dłonią penisa Stilesa i przesunął językiem po jego długości. Chłopak odrzucił głowę do tyłu, przeczesując palcami włosy Dereka. Alfa uśmiechnął się i objął ustami główkę członka Stilesa.

Stiles uwielbiał kiedy Derek kładł na nim swoje usta. Nie, nie, skreślić to. On to kochał. Nie miał żadnego doświadczenia, nie mógł porównać umiejętności Dereka do kogoś innego, ale był przekonany, że wilkołak to istny mistrz w obciąganiu. To co wyrabiał językiem... Boże. Nie było wystarczająco słów, aby to opisać.

Nastolatek pamiętał dokładnie pierwszy raz kiedy Derek wziął go do ust; było to prawie rok temu, w jego siedemnaste urodziny. Stiles był przygnębiony i wściekły, ponieważ nikt oprócz jego ojca nie pamiętał o jego urodzinach. Czekał cały dzień na telefon od Scotta bądź kogokolwiek innego ze Stada, ale się nie doczekał. Koło jedenastej w nocy w końcu się przełamał i napisał do przyjaciela czy o czymś nie zapomniał. Scott odpisał, że chyba nie. Potem zapytał czy Stiles może go kryć przed jego mamą, bo chce spędzić noc z Allison. Stiles rzucił telefonem o ścianę.

Rozważał rozpłakanie się jak małe dziecko. Scott nigdy wcześniej nie zapomniał o jego urodzinach. Stiles nigdy nie zapomniał o jego. To był pierwszy raz i nastolatek był wściekły. Smutny. Przeważnie wściekły. Miał gdzieś resztę Stada - dobra, to było kłamstwo, cicho marzył o otrzymaniu życzeń od pewnego wściekle przystojnego Alfy. Mimo że przyjaźnił się z Lydią, Ericą, Allison, Boydem, Isaaciem i nawet Jacksonem, to nie oczekiwał od nich niczego specjalnego. Jasne, fajnie by było gdyby jednak któreś z nich pamiętało, bo jednak, ale łączyło ich dość sporo. Ale nie był na nich wściekły tak bardzo jak był na Scotta.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Jego brat. Do jasnej cholery, Scott powinien pamiętać.

I kiedy już Stiles sięgał ręką po kubek stojący na biurku, aby rzucić nim o ścianę i rozładować frustrację, usłyszał jak jego okno jest otwierane.

Stiles nie krzyknął jak mała dziewczynka. Nie zrobił tego, jasne?

Derek Hale rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie i zamknął za sobą okno, ignorując wściekłe przeklinanie Stilesa. Chłopak powiedział mu, że nie ma siły i ochoty na szukanie jakichkolwiek informacji dla niego i kazał mu wyjść. Wilkołak powiedział, że nie przyszedł do Stilesa po pomoc. I to wybiło chłopaka z pantałyku. Bo co po co innego Derek by do niego przychodził tak późno?

I wtedy wilkołak wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, w której trzymał papierową torbę. Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy i poczuł jak opada mu szczęka. Minęło parę sekund, aż w końcu Derek się zniecierpliwił i podsunął torbę jeszcze bliżej chłopaka, unosząc wyczekująco brwi. Stiles szybko otrząsnął się z szoku. Wyrwał torbę z ręki wilkołaka, ciekawie zajrzał do środka i... o mój Boże przenajświętszy! W środku znalazł zapakowaną babeczkę z najbardziej uroczymi ozdobami jakie Stiles widział w całym życiu, jakąś starą księgę oprawioną w ciemną skórę i z przyczepioną czerwoną kokardą, a także najnowszą płytę jego ulubionego zespołu.

Kiedy Stiles popatrzył na Dereka ten uśmiechnął się półgębkiem - Stiles już parę razy widział jak wilkołak się uśmiecha, ale za każdym razem przeżywał szok, ponieważ Derek niemalże nigdy się nie uśmiecha, więc... - i powiedział "wszystkiego najlepszego, Stiles". Zanim nastolatek zdążył się powstrzymać, postawił na ziemi torbę i rzucił się na wilkołaka. I go pocałował. Musiał to zrobić. Po prostu musiał. Podkochiwał się w Dereku już od dobrych paru miesięcy, z dnia na dzień co raz bardziej. Nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać. Nie kiedy Derek pamiętał o jego urodzinach i kupił mu prezenty. Po prostu musiał poczuć jak to jest go pocałować, nawet jeżeli miałby to być tylko ten jeden raz.

Stiles był przygotowany na odrzucenie. Naprawdę był. Nie był jednak przygotowany na to, że Derek objął go i pogłębił pocałunek, wzdychając w jego usta. Stiles przeżył szok. Wielki, oszałamiający szok, który trwał jakieś dobre pięć sekund zanim wilkołak przycisnął Stilesa do ściany i zaczął sunąć dłońmi po jego ciele.

Tamtej nocy Stiles stracił dziewictwo. Uprawiali seks aż do wschodu słońca. Derek był doświadczony i to on miał kontrolę, doprowadzając Stilesa na skraj. Chłopak był przekonany, że stracił przytomność na kilkanaście sekund przy swoim drugim i czwartym orgazmie. Było tak cudownie.

Po wszystkim zasnęli przytuleni w brudnej pościeli i pokoju pachnącym seksem. To był cud, że John ich nie nakrył. Byłoby troszkę niezręcznie, czyż nie?

Kiedy się obudzili zjedli wspólnie babeczkę, którą Derek kupił dla Stilesa. Potem wzięli prysznic; Stiles uparł się, aby wziąć Dereka do ust. To było super! Nastolatek kompletnie zapomniał o złości na Scotta. Był zajęty wilkołakiem, który całował go i trzymał jakby był najważniejszy na świecie. Stiles był w niebie.

Stilesowi zajął kolejny miesiąc aby wyznać Derekowi uczucia. Tak jak podejrzewał, wilkołak już o nich wiedział, nie trudno było się domyślić, naprawdę. I tak jak Stiles podejrzewał, Derek odwzajemniał jego miłość. Nastolatek miał wrażenie, że ze szczęścia jego serce wyskoczy mu z klatki piersiowej.

Spędzali razem jak najwięcej czasu się dało. Jasne było to, że nie mogą trzymać się za ręce, całować i robić tego typu rzeczy w miejscach publicznych, ponieważ Stiles nie był jeszcze legalny, więc powstrzymywali się od czegoś takiego. Natomiast kiedy byli sami... nie dało się ich odseparować. Stado wielokrotnie patrzyło na nich dziwnie kiedy siedzieli koło siebie i dotykali się bokami, bądź kiedy uśmiechali się do siebie nawzajem (a raczej to Stiles się uśmiechał, Derek w towarzystwie innych wilków dalej grał twardego, bezuczuciowego gościa), ale nigdy nic nie mówili. Stiles i Derek nie chcieli aby wiedzieli o ich związku. Pragnęli prywatności jak najdłużej się dało. A z Ericą i resztą nie mogliby mieć czegoś takiego gdyby Stado wiedziało co ich dokładnie łączy. Mieli jednak zamiar powiedzieć niedługo wszystkim o ich związku. Wręcz musieli, przyszedł już na to czas, czy tego tak naprawdę chcieli chcieli czy nie.

Derek kontynuował ssanie penisa Stilesa, jednocześnie wbijając palce w jego biodra. Stilinski popatrzył w dół i zadrżał. Derek wyglądał przerażająco seksownie z ustami wokół jego członka, wciągniętymi policzkami i zamkniętymi powiekami.

\- Kurwa - jęknął. - Nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do widoku ciebie na kolanach, z ustami rozciągniętymi na moim kutasie.

Wilkołak zawarczał nisko, posyłając przyjemne dreszcze po całym ciele Stilesa.

\- Zaraz dojdę - ostrzegł Stiles.

Derek odsunął się i wypuścił z ust Stilesa z mokrym pyknięciem. Oblizał wargi, ręką przesuwając po długości członka chłopaka i patrząc na niego z dołu.

\- No to dojdź - zachęcił. - Zrób to dla mnie. Wiem, że tego chcesz - dodał z uśmieszkiem. Pocałował jego żołądź i wsunął czubek języka w wrażliwą szczelinę. Stiles zadrżał i jęknął. Poczuł znajomy ucisk jąder i skurcz w podbrzuszu. Przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że Derek chce aby doszedł mu na twarz, ale wilkołak połknął go całego, nos wciskając we włosy łonowe Stilesa. Chłopak czując wokół siebie gorąco ust i gardła wilkołaka załkał cicho i doszedł z niemym krzykiem. Jego całe ciało drżało kiedy opróżniał się w Dereku. Wilkołak ssał go przez cały czas, połykając wszystko; nie zmarnował ani jednej kropli spermy Stilesa. - Dobry chłopiec - powiedział kiedy w końcu wypuścił go z ust.

\- Uwielbiasz połykać, hm? - zapytał drżąco Stiles. Derek zaśmiał się i wstał z klęczek, całując go. Chłopak czuł swój własny smak na języku wilkołaka. Tak, Stiles wiedział jak smakuje jego sperma. Jest nastolatkiem. Eksperymentuje. Jest ciekawy. Kto mu zabroni?!

\- Doskonale wiesz, że tak. Teraz... Sypialnia, łazienka czy... tutaj?

Stiles uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w czubek nosa, obejmując rękoma jego szyję.

\- Zabierz mnie do łóżka, wielkoludzie.

Derek zaśmiał się i wziął na ręce chłopaka. Stiles schował twarz w jego szyję, zaczynając ssać i przygryzać skórę. Udało im się dotrzeć do sypialni Dereka bez większych przeszkód.

*

Ich niemalże roczna sielanka została zniszczona resztę tego samego tygodnia w niedzielę.

Poprzedniego dnia Derek przyszedł wczesnym wieczorem z pizzą i kręconymi frytkami dla Stilesa. Położyli się na łóżku nastolatka, z laptopem leżącym na kolanach Dereka i zaczęli oglądać Supernatural. Pod koniec siódmego odcinka Derek zaczął delikatnie całować Stilesa po szyi. Wcisnął nos we włosy chłopaka, wdychając znajomy zapach, który zawsze go uspokajał. Stiles doskonale wiedział jak bardzo wilkołak uwielbiał jego zapach. Nie trudno było to zauważyć. Nie kiedy Derek sunął nosem po jego całym ciele, nie brzydząc się wciskać go pod pachy Stilesa, w jego genitalia i tyłek. Wilkołak kochał kiedy po seksie Stiles był cały spocony, pokryty ich zmieszaną spermą i pachniał niemożliwie cudownie. Jak szczęście, dom, rodzina. Jak oni.

Delikatne pocałunki przemieniły się w powolne lizanie, głaskanie, ocieranie się o siebie nawzajem. Stiles był śpiący, zmęczony po kilku godzinach sprzątania w domu i porządkowaniu rzeczy na strychu, ale przyjął Dereka z entuzjazmem kiedy ten rozebrał ich i przykrył go swoim gorącym ciałem. Leżał na plecach z lekko przymkniętymi powiekami, obserwując wilkołaka i pozwalając mu zająć się wszystkim. Patrzył jak Derek całuje go po brzuchu, kładzie ledwo wyczuwalne pocałunki na napiętej skórze penisa, jak jego śliska dłoń znika pomiędzy jego pośladkami, przygotowując go.

Kiedy był gotowy Derek go pocałował, z uśmiechem cmokając czubek jego nosa. Stiles zaśmiał się i odwzajemnił szybkie cmoknięcie. Potem przewrócił się na bok, uniósł lewą nogę kładąc stopę na materacu łóżka i wygodnie układając ramię pod głową. Derek także położył się na boku, przyciskając klatkę piersiową do pleców Stilesa. Dłonią nakierował swojego pulsującego członka na wejście nastolatka i powoli wsunął się do środka.

Stiles westchnął czując znajome uczucie pełności. Zamknął oczy uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Derek położył dłoń na biodrze Stilesa i zaczął się poruszać, jednocześnie całując i ssąc szyję oraz nagie ramiona chłopaka.

Nastolatek uwielbiał kiedy uprawiali leniwy seks. Okej, tak naprawdę on uwielbiał jakikolwiek sposób uprawiania seksu z Derekiem, ale ten był jego ulubiony. Powolny, delikatny. Leniwe posunięcia Dereka sprawiały, że po jego ciele tańczyły iskry, skóra wydawała się być za ciasna, jakby coś chciało z niego uciec. Stiles uwielbiał czuć jak mięśnie Dereka poruszają się tuż za nim kiedy wilkołak był niemożliwie - ale wciąż niewystarczająco - blisko. Nie było słów na opisanie tego co czuł podczas uprawiania seksu - kochania się - z Derekiem.

Stiles doszedł pierwszy. Po uspokojeniu się po osiągnięciu orgazmu zaczął zasypiać z Derekiem wciąż wsuwającym i wysuwającym się z niego. Przebudził się po paru minutach słysząc ciche skomlenie wilkołaka i czując rozlewającą się w jego wnętrzu spermę. Sięgnął ręką do tyłu i wplótł palce we włosy Dereka, głaskając go i mrucząc jak mu jest dobrze. Mężczyzna poruszał się jeszcze chwilę. Stiles parę miesięcy temu odkrył, że gdyby Derek mógł, to nigdy by z niego nie wychodził. Derek uwielbiał pozostawać przez długie, długie minuty głęboko w Stilesie, czując wokół siebie jego gorąco i ciasnotę. Chłopak też to po cichu lubił.

Jednak tej nocy Derek wysunął się z niego dość szybko i wstał, aby wziąć z łazienki mokry ręcznik, którym wyczyścił Stilesa i siebie. Potem położył się ponownie za Stilesem i przykrył ich nagie formy kołdrą.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał.

\- Ja ciebie też, Der.

I zasnęli. Zmęczeni, ale zrelaksowani i szczęśliwi.

Zostali brutalnie obudzeni krzykiem Szeryfa.

\- Co, do diabła, tu się dzieje?!

I oczywiście obydwoje zerwali się z łóżka, kompletnie zapominając o tym, że są nadzy. Dodatkowo tors i ramiona Stilesa były pokryte w malinkach, ugryzieniach i zadrapaniach po zaroście Dereka. Kiedy Stiles to sobie uświadomił, szybko sięgnął po koc i owinął się nim, stając przed swoim chłopakiem. Nie tylko aby zasłonić jego nagość, ale także po to, aby Szeryf nagle się na niego nie rzucił z zamiarem uduszenia Hale'a.

\- Tato! Tatko! C-co tam? Dlaczego nie jesteś w pracy? Miałeś wrócić dopiero wieczorem!

Szeryf - dalej z morderczym spojrzeniem i ręką na kaburze pistoletu - zignorował nerwowe gadanie syna i warknął w kierunku Dereka:

\- Ty chory psycholu! Mój syn jest niepełnoletni! To jeszcze dziecko!

\- Tato! Nie jestem dzieckiem! - krzyknął oburzony Stiles.

\- Owszem, jesteś! Stiles, o czym ty do choler jasnej myślałeś? Jesteś niepełnoletni! A ty, Hale? Masz życzenie śmierci, czy co?!

\- Ja-

\- Nie, zamknij się - uciął go Szeryf wyciągając rękę przed siebie. - Zabieraj swoje rzeczy i wynoś się z mojego domu! Teraz! Bo jak Boga kocham, nie ręczę za siebie! Masz szczęście, że nie mam przy sobie pistoletu bo już byś miał dziurę w tym swoim pustym łbie!

\- Tato!

John posłał synowi wściekłe spojrzenie, skutecznie go tym uciszając. Stiles odwrócił się do Dereka, który zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy z ziemi. Nastolatek chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział co. Obawiał się, że jeżeli otworzy teraz usta, to tylko pogorszy sprawę. A to nie mogło się stać, okej? Musiał porozmawiać ze swoim ojcem i wytłumaczyć mu, że kocha Dereka i że zrobi dla niego wszystko.

Wilkołak ubrał tylko dżinsy, nie przejmując się bielizną, a potem przeszedł koło Stilesa i Johna, wymykając się z pomieszczenia. Zanim zniknął za framugą drzwi posłał Stilesowi krótkie spojrzenie pełne emocji - zmartwienie, niepewność, miłość, zdenerwowanie - i próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale na jego twarzy wykwitł jedynie żałosny grymas.

\- Ty - Szeryf wskazał palcem Stilesa kiedy drzwi frontowe zamknęły się z trzaskiem - ubierzesz się i zejdziesz natychmiastowo na dół do kuchni, gdzie odbędziemy bardzo poważną rozmowę.

Z tym John odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju jego syna. Stiles wykrztusił ciche "kurwa" pod nosem i odrzucił na bok koc. Wplótł palce we włosy i pociągnął - mocno - próbując oddychać spokojnie i głęboko. To naprawdę nie był odpowiedni moment na dostanie pieprzonego ataku paniki.

Ubrał się szybko w spodnie dresowe i bluzę z kapturem, która idealnie zakrywała malinki na jego obojczykach i szyi. Zanim zszedł na dół otworzył okno, aby wywietrzyć pokój.

W kuchni przy stole siedział John ze szklanką Whiskey. Wbijał wzrok w drewniany blat, knykcie białe od siły, którą używał do trzymania szkła. Stiles usiadł naprzeciwko niego, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni bluzy i gryząc nerwowo sznurek kaptura.

\- Co ty myślałeś, Stiles? - zapytał cicho Szeryf. - Lepsze pytanie; czy ty w ogóle myślałeś?

\- Tato...

\- On dorosły, ma ponad dwadzieścia lat! Był oskarżony o morderstwo, do cholery. Dwa razy!

\- Zarzuty zostały odrzucone!

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że ma kartotekę! - krzyknął wściekły Szeryf, patrząc w końcu na Stilesa. - Nie zapominajmy, że to ty i Scott go oskarżyliście o te morderstwa!

\- Niesłusznie! - odkrzyknął, machając rękoma dookoła. - Okej, tato, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Chodzi ci o to, że jest mężczyzną, czy o to, że ma kartotekę?

\- Chodzi mi o to, że jesteś niepełnoletni!

\- Jeszcze tylko przez dwa tygodnie!

\- Och, proszę cię, Stiles! Nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić, że to wszystko zaczęło się dopiero teraz! Za dobrze cię znam!

Stiles zacisnął szczękę i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Aresztuję go - powiedział nagle Szeryf, a Stiles popatrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. -  
Aresztuję go jeszcze dzisiaj.

\- Co- n-nie! Nie, tato, nie możesz!

\- Owszem mogę i to zrobię!

\- Nie!

\- Dlaczego niby nie, do cholery?

\- Ponieważ go kocham!

Stiles wiedział, że to było głupie zdanie do powiedzenia. W oczach jego taty Stiles był za młody na bycie zakochanym. Ale on kochał Dereka i wiedział, że nigdy w życiu nie pokocha tak jak jego. Obydwoje byli zaangażowani w ten związek, okej? Mieli plany na ujawnienie się po tym jak Stiles skończy osiemnaście lat. Derek potem pojechałby za nim na studia. Mieli mieszkać razem w małym mieszkanku koło uczelni, a potem jak Stiles by zakończył naukę, wróciliby do Beacon Hills i zamieszkaliby w wyremontowanym domu Hale'ów. Chcieli się pobrać, adoptować trójkę dzieci. Obydwoje wiedzieli doskonale czego chcą i oczekują od siebie nawzajem. I Stiles nie miał zamiaru pozwolić swojemu ojcu na zniszczenie tego wszystkiego.

\- Ponieważ go kocham - powtórzył, już nie krzycząc, ale jego głos był cichy i niebezpieczny. - Możesz go aresztować, ale nie masz dowodów na to, że Derek ze mną sypiał. Zaprzeczę wszystkiemu co powiesz, on też. I obiecuję, przysięgam, że jeżeli teraz go aresztuje, to przez następne dwa tygodnie będę tutaj, będę udawał cudownego syna, ale jak tylko wybije północ i będę miał osiemnaście lat, wyjdę z tego domu i nigdy wrócę. Tego chcesz?

Szeryf patrzył się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i uchylonymi w szoku ustami, Whiskey dawno temu zapomniana. On wiedział, że Stiles był poważny. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że jeżeli John nie chce stracić swojego syna, musi odpuścić.

\- Jak długo? - zapytał w końcu po jakimś czasie.

\- Jak długo co?

\- Jak długo jesteście... razem?

Stiles zamrugał, kompletnie wybity z pantałyku. Spodziewał się jeszcze przynajmniej kilkuminutowej walki i kłótni.

\- Prawie rok. Od dnia moich siedemnastych urodzin. On- on był jedynym oprócz ciebie, który pamiętam co to był za dzień. Przyszedł złożyć mi życzenia i dać prezent. To się po prostu... stało.

\- Pocałowałeś go, czyż nie?

Stiles zarumienił się głęboko, ale zgodnie z prawdą pokiwał głową Szeryf westchnął głośno i wypił do końca Whiskey. Przetarł potem dłońmi twarz i popatrzył synowi prosto w oczy.

\- Nie jestem szczęśliwy. I przez długi czas nie będę. Ale nie mam zamiaru ryzykować stracenie mojego jedynego syna przez coś takiego.

Chłopak wiedział o tym doskonale. Zapewne Szeryf będzie męczył Dereka latami. Ale póki co był szczęśliwy, że jego ojciec nie próbował dalej gadać o aresztowaniu i rozwiązaniu ich związku. Nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który powoli wkradł się na jego usta.

\- Jesteś najlepszy, tato - powiedział.

\- Och, ja wiem. I niech Hale przyjdzie jutro na kolacje. Chcę stek.

\- Co, tato, nie-

\- Stek albo mogę przeprowadzić z nim tą rozmowę w moim gabinecie na stacji przy otwartych drzwiach, gdzie wszyscy będą wszystko słyszeć.

\- Stek, tak jest, sir!


End file.
